Finding Solance in a Nemesis
by Demon Goddess Angelic Sad
Summary: This is my first HP FF in a while. It's about Harry discovering that sometimes you can be comforted just by letting go and letting someone else control what you're doing. Really basic, but really good.


Old Fashioned FF

By: Demon Goddess

"Well, well, well, the famous Harry Potter."

The words fell from Draco's lips with the venom only produced by a Slytherin.

Harry turned around to see his nemesis standing in the middle of the hallway, smirking. "Malfoy… it seems as if your henchmen have finally left your side."

"And I don't see anyone kissing your arse right now either."

"Suck it, you spoiled git…"

"Oh, now you're the wounded hero; the sulking good guy."

Turning abruptly, he charged at Draco, grabbing him around his neck. "I told you to shut your fucking face, Draco. I'm not in the mood to deal with your bullshit!"

Surprised, Draco couldn't move. Pushing his longer arms against Harry's torso, he kept the shorter, messy-haired young man from bruising him.

Looking into his hurting green eyes, Draco formulated a plan.

"You're not in a mood to deal with bullshit, Harry… you're not in the mood to deal with anyone (at this, Harry eased up, trying not to listen).

"Don't ignore me, my words. I know you know what I'm speaking of. There's a pain inside you, your heart, that nothing can help. Your family is dead, and though my cousin loves you like a brother, you can never fit in. And beyond all that, you still have standards to live up to, shoes you don't think you'll be about to fill…"

Harry stopped, but still didn't look back. "You don't know what you're talking about.:

"But I do Harry. Not only is it the loneliness of missing the kinship of Slytherin, but it's also the feeling of having all that weight on your shoulders. Having everyone depend on you. You just want release, to not have to be in control all the time…"

With the last sentence, Draco placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. It seemed to make it sink down as he felt like crying.

This almost shocked Draco, but he felt a surge of pleasure.

"No one understands…" Harry muttered, sniffling, "no one understands what it's like being me…"

"I know, I know, Harry." Draco's voice cooed in Harry's ear, sweeter than honey.

"They expect me to defeat Voldemort and be some sort of savior to wizard-kind. I'm just a teenager!" The tears began to fall and fog up the glasses on his face, it was impossible not to notice him crying at that point.

"It's alright," Draco assured him, "you just want someone to be in control, right?"

"Right. Why, why does this have to be left up to me? Why not Dumbledo--"

Before Harry could finish his thought, Draco turned him around, gently but firmly, kissed him on the lips.

Harry's hopelessness quickly turned into fear as he moved back into the wall, wiping his face. "Wha-- what are you doing?"

Draco's face didn't change as he edged closer to Harry, a predatory look on his face. "This is what you need, Potter (the word almost sounded fond). Everyone always looks to you for everything. I can help you release that burden. Let me help you."

Harry's heart pounded as the sleek Malfoy spoke something that resounded in his soul.

When Draco kissed him again, there was no argument. As it was deepened, the tortured brunette felt his body plead for more, more intimacy.

Instead of obliging, Draco began walking quickly towards the dungeons, opening the doors with as much power as Lucius.

Jogging, Harry kept up, feeling much like a puppy behind his master.

Before "Alohamora" was fully said, Draco was pushing Harry into the room, pulling up his robes. Underneath, all Harry was wearing were his muggle boxers.

His body had almost completely filled out, but a bit of the boniness was still there, making him seem almost as vulnerable as he felt.

As the large green eyes peered into his soul, there was almost a twinge of empathy in Draco's soul. The Potter that he pictured as a magnificent phoenix he would trap, was nothing more than a defenseless threshal with too much to think about.

Even the eagerness with which he got completely naked was surprising. Letting his robe cascade down his thin frame, he threw it on a nearby table.

"Pleasure me."

They were the only words that were uttered before Draco felt Harry's eager mouth on his member. No words were exchanged as Harry plunged Draco deeper down his throat.

His tongue swirled and licked at the head and vein, trying to cause as much pleasure as possible. And it wasn't in vain; Draco seemed caught in pure ecstasy, his every thought, command being answered before he could ask it.

Even things that he hadn't thought of asking were completed. He almost felt like he was wasting Harry when he finally pulled him away from the greedy mouth.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, standing, afraid that somehow he had made some mistake.

Harry realized that he had done nothing wrong when Draco lifted him onto a potions table, knocking over and breaking two cauldrons.

Pulling out his wand and muttering a lubrication spell, Draco could see Harry's surprise as he felt his insides get covered in slick go. The look increased as he gently began to finger him.

The feeling was new in Harry's arse, the muscles tightening as the foreign finger moved deeper in. Harry spread his legs further, giving Draco more access to him.

With widened eyes, a twitching cock, and a gasp, Draco was assured that it was Harry's prostate that he was touching.

"More…" Harry pleaded, feeling that there was something more Draco could do.

"Patience…" Draco allowed the phrase to roll off his tongue as he nipped Harry's earlobe.

Before Harry knew it, there was nothing where two fingers had been, leaving him lusting.

As if on cue, Draco's dickhead prodded his asshole, trying to sink into the virgin tightness. Wincing, Harry tried to pretend it didn't hurt, needing it inside. After three steady tries, it slid inside him, almost to the base.

Getting on his knees and spreading Harry's thighs more, he began long, slow, hard strokes, each one eliciting a moan from Harry.

Yes.

Please.

MORE.

So many words flew through his mind to say, but the constant bliss kept him from actually saying it. Reaching his perfect rhythm made Draco go into his own world.

The Gryffindor Golden boy reached up for the Slytherin, trying to pull him down, to thrust harder. Instead of obeying, Draco fell hard atop Harry, holding his arms above his head, pinning him.

Increasing the speed and friction, Draco grabbed Harry's dick, stroking him

Arching his body off the table, he came, calling out Draco's name, giving over his body to the perfect Slytherin, and enjoying it.

The Boy Who Lived was, at that moment, The Adolescent Who Was Very Much Alive.

Never, never had he just allowed himself to be brought to such bliss by someone else.

After a few seconds of laying with Harry, basking in the Afterglow, Draco got up, ad dressed, watching his still naked nemesis panting.

Stroking the creamy inner thigh gently, Draco smoothed his hair back. "I'll tell you when I want you again." Draco stated flatly.

"I'll be waiting." Harry replied, laying back, licking his lips.

There was no answer as Draco pondered over what he should do with his newfound pet.

.

..

...

That's it. Whoo! HP FF, non cannon, really basic, just wanted to write something. It might have a follow-up. Who knows?

DG


End file.
